The present invention relates to landscape edging that has a base wall and an upright wall that engages material to be restrained in a predetermined boundary, and wherein an edge lip is formed on the base wall spaced from the upright wall so that when stacking two lengths of the landscape edging, one inverted over the other, the lip of each base wall overlaps the upper edge of the upright wall of the other landscape edging length to restrain the two lengths from shifting laterally when placed in a shipping stack or bundle.
Landscape edging members are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,061, for restraining segmental pavements, and in the form shown in the patent, the edging has a base wall which is supported in ground, at an appropriate level, and a vertical wall that restrains the segmental pavements from lateral movement, when they are installed.
Another form of edging is made in two parts, with a vertical wall that can be curved along its length. Separate braces are used at selected intervals to support the vertical wall and yet permit it to be curved.